Baransu Byou, road to Naruto
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: The disease didn't start with the knuckledhead blond, his parents and their friends have their own stories too. Explicite sex, erotic version of the series, smut
1. the first law of chakra

Disclaimer: Naruto or his characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Hi, this is my new story, translated from spanish, my first language, so sorry for the mistakes you may find

* * *

First law of chakra:

The chakra is formed by two part, the mental one, known as Yin Chakra, and the body part, or Yang Chakra. Women and men are both able to use chakra, with a small problem, known as Balance disease or Baranzu Byou.

Men suffer from abundance of the Yang chakra, which makes them more impulsive the more abundance there is, causing them temperament problems.

Women suffer from a shortage of the Yang chakra, compared to their Yin chakra. This makes them more prone to discomfort and mood swings.

According to the religion of the creator of ninjutsu, whose name is no longer remembered, but whose teachings are still known, such as a law inscribed in the same being of the users of energy was established by them.

The law of balance, or law of the chakra.

This is an impulse or suggestion of the subconscious of the shinobi to match the amounts of Yin and Yang chakra in the body. For this, the method is quite simple.

The woman and the man must copulate.

Throughout history this caused great problems when in the midst of battles between enemies, the Shinobis suffered Baranzu Byou. The orgies produced were not something that people takes pride on, but it was necessary.

Blood relations, age or race differences were irrelevant to the problem.

Over time, the foundation of the Ninja Villages solved the problem to some extent, as now they didn't have to resort to incest or copulating with enemies to survive.

The creation of the teams was the best solution so far.

Mixed teams allowed the option of balancing the members' chakras without problem, in order to be in the best possible state at any time.

The problem began at puberty, fortunately, and the elderly lose the need to deal with Baranzu Byou as they get older, so the people with most trouble are the teenagers and young adults.

Thus, the ninja world developed normally.

With small details, of course.


	2. The treaty between Kumo and Kushina

Disclaimer: Naruto and his characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Hi, here's the winner of the first poll, everyone's favorite redhead. The winners of the next poll, Hanabi and Hinata, are next, so I hope you like this fic as I start to write the other one.

There's an open poll on my profile, about who comes after the Hyuuga sisters, so please take a look.

Comments are welcomed, and suggestions too, either as a review or PM.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Five years before the Kyuubi's attack.**

Tensions between the ninja villages have increased over time, especially between Iwa and Kumo versus Konoha. Knowing what a problem it would be to confront both villages at the same time, the Third Hokage sent two delegations to the borders of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Earth.

According to the message from Tsunade and Orochimaru, the intentions of the Tsuchikage are to maintain the truce of the second war, but Hiruzen still did not receive a response from the other delegation.

That worried him a lot. Maybe he should have sent Hitomi Hyuuga again, instead of the headstrong Kushina.

Although discussions with Iwa were going well, things were a little...different with Kumo's delegation.

"Ahhh!" A beautiful redhead was complaining in her shared room, scratching her head as she held out the desire to beat someone up. "I can't believe a stubborn idiot like that is the Raikage"

"Calm down Kushi-chan." An elegant black-haired woman was trying to calm down her best friend, who kept moving around the room. "It's the first week, we can still convince them to keep the truce."

"Did you hear what those assholes said?" The Jinchuriki asked the Uchiha matriarch, raising her arms as if she was mocking someone. Her blood still boils as she remembers the meeting with the Raikage and his son, the new Raikage.

"Well, you weren't very diplomatic either."

* * *

_"We will not sign a treaty with tree huggers!" The fourth Raikage screamed as he pounded his fist on the table, cracking the wood._

_"Who do you call tree huggers, you fool!?" Kushina replied heatedly, about to throw herself at the man to beat him to a pulp, being barely stopped by Mikoto, who wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, and held her back._

_"We won't sign a treaty with women; this is a man's thing." The third Raikage said in a macho way to the Konoha ambassadors, who were surprised at such misogyny from a leader, and not in a good way._

_"We're going to war with these three idiots." Mikoto thought as he held his friend; the last thing he needed was a fight with the tensions so high._

_Although…punching the chauvinist pig is sounding better and better by the minute._

* * *

"Shit..." Kushina curses as she lies in her Futon, exhausted. Her temper was never the best, and all these days of not being able to release her frustrations irritated her even more.

"We have to get that truce." Mikoto reminded the bloody Habanero. "The problem is that they're both stubborn and acting very aggressive these last few days."

"You don't think it's because of Baransu?" The redhead questioned her friend, recognizing the symptoms. The only women here at the gathering are the two of them, and it's been a week of meetings with no progress.

"It's likely." Mikoto answers her. "They're listening less and lashing out more often, and you've been very irritated, too." The black hair reminded the Jinchuriki of her…less than stellar behavior.

Kushina grimaced, understanding what her friend meant. As a Jinchuriki, the Uzumaki had greater amounts of chakra and therefore is more likely to suffer from Baranzu Byou disease than Mikoto, who is only feeling a little ill at the moment.

"This would have been much easier if Hitomi had come." Kushina complained, while referring to the wife of the Hyuuga patriarch. That clan is quite popular in Kumo, with its voluptuous women and their submissive attitude.

"Yes it would. But she didn't come, so we must find a solution ourselves." Mikoto reminded him firmly.

They had to get that treaty, and both Kunoichis came to the same conclusion.

"Sleep with them." Both said at the same time, blinking when they heard the other woman say the same thing.

"You do it. You saw how they look at you." Kushina tried to convince the Uchiha, not wanting to have sex with the pair of brutes. "You can convince them to everything you want, you're good at this."

"You need it more, you lack concentration of Yang and they are two strong men, they should satisfy your needs." Mikoto was married; she was under no obligation to sleep with men who suffer Baransu if there's another woman available.

Both women looked at one another, determined to not have to be the companion of both men.

There was only one solution

"Jan - ken - pon!"

* * *

"Shit" Kushina couldn't help but pout as she walked to the meeting room. "Why do I always lose...?"

The redhead walked quickly, aware of the lustful looks of both delegations at the sight of her. Kushina was dressed in a black kimono that clung to her body, a cream-colored obi that clutched to the kimono tightly, highlighting the redhead's cleavage and hourglass figure.

Her hair was both pulled up and fulls of adornments, giving the woman, who resigned herself to her task, a courtesan's air.

Entering the chamber, Kushina noticed how the gazes of both Raikages were immediately directed at her upraised cleavage. The redhead couldn't help but smirk proudly, she was no Tsunade, but her breasts were large and round enough, and the kimono was made to show it.

"You look good, Uzumaki, is there some special reason?" A, the fourth, asked intrigued. The cloud of anger that enveloped him from Yang chakra's excess was thinning at the attractive sight in front of him.

The man was really hoping that it was the reason he's thinking. When he saw the two unknown women instead of the white-eyed Kunoichi from last year, he was disappointed and that made him more aggressive than usual.

But this woman in front of him was as hot as the Hyuuga who laid with them at the previous meeting, and that promises them a very good night.

His father didn't speak, simply staring at the redhead, anticipating what she would do.

"We've been having problems." The redhead sighed and unclenched her Obi, moving her kimono so that her legs and femininity were within sight of the Kumo ninja. "I think we can come to an agreement that will benefit us all." One thing people can´t deny about the woman is that she's blunt, really blunt.

"Perhaps we can, woman." A, the third, responded with his deep voice filled with lust. "Let's see how good you are at pleasing us first."

Both men took off their pants and the third Raikage took off his vest, leaving them naked. Using the speed that made them so feared in the ninja world, both men stood on either side of the Konoha's stunning jounin, the younger blond on her right and the older one on her left.

"Let's try your mouth..." The young man turned the redhead's face to smash his lips against hers, his tongue invading Kushina's mouth, which reacted immediately, with no intention of back off. The older man began to suck the younger woman's neck, taking advantage of the kimono turned sideways to masturbate the redhead, his fingers sinking into her warm cunt.

"My vagina's off limits..." The Uzumaki stopped kissing A to state her terms. Kushina let loose a short moan when the younger blond put his hand under the girl's kimono to grope her breast. Kushina's hands found her lovers' dicks to jerk them off, appreciating the thick cocks with her delicate fingers.

Kissing the older blond now, the redhead reclined her back covering against the Raikage's front, rubbing her backside on the man's hard prick. Her hands massaged the testicles of the older man who sucked her nipples after pulling down the high side of her kimono.

"It's time to take off this dress, son." Carelessly, the men tore down the woman's kimono, leaving her completely naked before them.

"There's no need for both of you to show you're suffering from Baranzu, you pair of brutes." Kushina complained about Kumo's men treatment of the ninja woman, when she felt their fingers taking off the ornaments from her head.

After the beautiful redhead was stripped of all her ornaments, the men could only see the woman smiling at them, lifting her bust with her hands. Her round pair of tits, big and perky, with pink and hard nipple is a really pleasant sight.

"Is this the first time you've seen a woman so hot?" Kushina wouldn't be intimidated by the men, or their dicks, no matter how hard, fat...

_"Shit, I'm getting wet."_ The redhead thought as she felt her vagina getting wetter, and the lustful looks of Raikage and his son didn't help.

"My women are better." The third Raikage, A, tells her with his typical pride of his land. Pointing to his son to stay behind, the older man approached the woman, standing face to face. Looking down at her, both ninjas were staring defiantly at the other. "But you're not too bad, bitch."

"What a compliment." The redhead is unimpressed, not backing down when the man is facing her. The woman's breath was shortening, her nipples rubbing against the man's chest with every breath she took and his penis touching her toned belly turned her on. "No wonder you're so full of Yang chakra, no girl would sleep with you if you acted like that, old man."

Kushina was about to go on with her insults, when she felt the old man turn her around with his big hands. The kunoichi only smiled lewdly as the man brought her to the ground in all fours.

"Lowly whores like you should know when to shut up." The Blond slapped her buttocks hard, watching them shake with each hit. The Redhead just groaned with each blow and laid her head on the ground, raising her bum even higher.

"How old-fashioned you are, old man." Spreading her asscheeks, the girl showed the Kumo's ninjas her anus, ready for the night. Idiots like these have massive amounts of chakra, and the redhead had no intention of getting her pussy sore by the assholes. "Touch my vagina and I'll cut your dicks off."

The man didn't answer her, just laughing and with a quick movement he got behind the woman. Leaning his dick against the woman's slit, the third Raikage poked her anus with his cock's tip.

And he pushed.

"Shit!" The woman screamed as the man put all his weight on her, her knees flapping and spreading, her stomach hitting the floor. The brief pain that the fall caused was nothing compared to the feeling of her ass being speared by the shadow of lightning. "Slow down, you asshole."

"Can't you handle it, slut?" He pulled his dick out of the tight anus to spit it out a little, lubricating it and quickly penetrating the Uzumaki again. Grunting at how tight the redhead's asshole felt, Kumo's strongest ninja started moving inside her. "Though, you do have a divine ass, Uzumaki." Without stopping thrusting into her, he spanked her hard, his hands marking the redhead's rear, which moaned loudly. "It's almost as good as that Hyuuga bitch."

"That woman was really good at what she did." The words of the new Raikage stopped Kushina's retort, as she stared at the hard cock in front of her face. "Use your mouth for something more useful, woman."

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Between gasps, Kushina opened her mouth and promptly choked on the younger blond's dick. The redhead sink on the ground, her body moving with each thrust on her anus, and her mouth swallowing more and more of the goateed man's dick, who sneered smugly at her.

Wanting to take that look off his face, the kunoichi raised her hips a little, and demonstrated her oral skills, swallowing A's cock completely and humming at the tip of his penis, feeling a sick pleasure as she felt father and son spitroast her harder and harder..

Maybe it wasn't so bad that she lost the bet with Mikoto.

* * *

Outside the chamber, Mikoto listened for a moment the moaning of her friend and only smiled, relieved that she was not the one who had to deal with the pair of beasts now sharing the redhead woman.

"At least Kushi-chan will enjoy the experience." The black-haired woman thought as she went to talk to Konoha's delegation. The duties of a kunoichi are something that cannot be avoided, but at least Matriarch Uchiha had a friend who would sacrifice herself for the greater good.

Giggling at that thought, the pretty woman went to talk to her comrades.

Well... that was her intention, but when Mikoto arrived in the common room, she received a not-so-pleasant surprise.

Both contingents were standing, looking at her. Mikoto bent down her gaze and noticed the bulges in their pants, all sixteen of them.

Kushina's moans were clearly heard by them, but that did not help Mikoto much, as she felt the lust of all the men there directed at her.

"Can't I convince you all to go with my friend?" Mikoto tried to convince the horny ninjas to go with the other woman, who was clearly in the mood for a lay, or a lot of them.

"We don't want Raikage-sama to kill us." Kumo's ninjas told her in unison. The shinobis of Konoha only shrugged, wanting to fuck and ruin the wife of the most arrogant jounin in the village.

"Shit." Fugaku's wife swore in her mind as she hesitantly took off her clothes, preparing to do her duty as a kunoichi, even if she doesn't want to.

If she had to sleep with so many men, she would at least try not to get her clothes dirty.

* * *

"Hgnn!" Kushina already forgot her initial hesitation, concentrated on the cock occupying her mouth, and the hands on her head moving it towards the member of the third Raikage, her long hair resting on the fourth Raikage under the woman.

The Raikage moved like mad, piercing the mouth of the redhead, who could only breathe through her nose, her orifice wide open as she's being skull fucked.

"How can you still be so tight..."A asked her amused, moving the Uzumaki hips over his crotch, his fat dick sinking into the girl's ass with every bounce. Grunting as he felt the woman wiggle on his hard prick, the blond began to thrust upwards with all his might, the redhead's body shaking like a leaf under the wind.

Fucked by two dicks from different angles, Kushina's mind clouded as she was used as a common whore. She needed to regain control, or she would be dominated by the Kumo pair.

Massaging the bearded man's testicles, the redhead felt him squirm from the sensation and relax his grip on her head.

"Ohhh!" Kushina screams as she feels the young man with the moustache hit a tender spot in her anus, moving it over his cock. "We-we must talk about..." Biting her lips as the fourth Raikage released her hips and squeezed her breasts roughly, the woman continued. "...about the treaty."

"That will be later." The bearded man slapped the girl's breasts, which cried out in surprise. "You still haven't shown that you can satisfy me, not like the white-eyed bitch of last year."

The man kept slapping Kushina's breasts, who looked at him upset, biting her lips to muffle her moans, especially when the younger blond started rubbing her clitoris with his thick hand.

"It's th-that's all?" With a labored voice the woman challenged the man by piercing his ass. The man gritted his teeth as he felt the kunoichi shake her fleshy ass over his abs, clenching his penis with her tight hole.

"Don't let yourself be dominated, brat." The older man abruptly lifted a smirking Kushina from his idiot son, getting surprised exclamations from both of them. Spanking the Uzumaki a couple of times, drawing out a giggle, Kumo's strongest man left her on her knees, presenting her hi big dick as if it was a prize. "Suck it good, bitch!"

"Ohhh..." Kushina smiled mockingly. "You are really kind to your lovers." The sarcasm was evident in her voice, but the redheaded woman obeyed the command, licking the tip of the rough man's penis.

The Kushina felt more that she saw the younger blond man rise and stand beside his father, showing off his considerable prick, as big and thick as his father's. The Uzumaki began masturbating him as she sucked off the third Raikage, then switched to the younger man and masturbated the older one.

"Son, with whores like this, you need a firmer hand." Listening to a man advice his son on how to fuck a girl is not the weirdest thing Kushina has ever experienced, that place is firmly kept by the revelation that she must become the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but it was pretty close.

Kushina just sucked the cocks in front of her, feeling the strong hands in her hair, drawing her head to the cocks, covering them in her saliva. The redhead only continued to suck one cock and masturbate the other, changing from time to time. Once she left them completely lubricated with her saliva, the redhead raised her eyebrow and looked at her lovers, who looked at her with a smug grin.

"Have you finished whispering in each other's ears?" The redhead got up and, while masturbating their cocks with her delicate hands, she clasped her lips with the fourth Raikage's, their tongues clashing in a duel for dominance. Feeling the older man bite her neck and grope her ass from behind, two fingers massaging her abused anus, the Uzumaki moaned in the mouth of her younger lover, who squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples, sinking his hands into her ample bosom.

"We're going to ruin you for the tree huggers." A told the Jinchuriki after he kissed her, pressing his penis against the flat belly of the Uzumaki.

"And how you're going to do it..." A's sudden spanking stopped the redhead's challenge, though her silence has more to do with the dick moving between her firm buttocks. Feeling both men crushing her between them, Kushina smiled. "Oh my, how naughty..." The Uzumaki gently smacked the younger blond's cock when she felt it brush against her womanhood. "Nope, my vagina's off limits, I told you at the start."

Breaking away from the muscular men, Kushina moved to the door, swinging her hips. Resting her hands on the wall, the Uzumaki turned her head to look at the burly shinobis. "Today I don't feel like having a double penetration." The redhead the bent over and with her hands she slowly spread her asscheeks apart, showing them her used anus, ready to be screwed again. "You'll have to settle for my ass."

Both blondes had no problem with the requirement of the beautiful kunoichi, and came over to fuck that delicious ass, until they saw that the other A wanted to fuck her too.

For a moment, father and son challenged each other with their eyes, forcing the other to step back. When they saw that the other man had no intention of backing down, they had to devise a way to satisfy both their sexual appetites.

"Did your dicks get limp or what?" an impatient Kushina asked the Kumo's ninjas, waiting to be fucked again. The women didn't suffer as much from their lack of Yang's chakra, but Kushina is a special case. The Jinchuriki regularly needed to receive Yang Chakra to act normally, and few men can keep up with her when she is in the mood; Minato Namikaze and the gallant Jiraiya were a few, but they were not here.

Fortunately, she found two other specimens, and just for herself.

"I'm really glad I lost." Words that the redhead never expected to say out loud could only stay in her mind. Until she felt the men pick her up between the two of them. "Wait a little-OO!"

In an instant, the ninjas lowered her onto their cocks, both dicks sinking into her anus. The woman could only scream, her arms wrapping around their necks, looking for a way to hold on, to calm the idiots down a bit, to regard her a little of care.

The cocks in her ass prevented her from doing so.

The mouth of the Uzumaki was fixed in an expression of pleasure, her eyes glazed and her body lost its strength, being held only by the cocks going in and out of her abused hole.

The Raikage and his son no longer spoke words to her, only gritted their teeth at the tightness of the woman's ass, especially when it was two dicks occupying the hole of the Uzumaki; even so, the shinobis continued to move, lifting and lowering the whore of Konoha onto their hard pricks.

They were not gentle, and they were in no sync at all, but they didn't care. The redhead felt their movements become more erratic, the men losing what little rhythm they had before, trying in vain to sink the whole length of their penises into her tight hole.

"What a hot bitch..."

"Son, I told you Konoha's women are bitches for a good Kumo's dick."

"I can feel her squeezing my dick."

"It means she wants it harder."

Kushina didn't listen to her lovers' derogatory comments, overwhelmed by the sensations caused by the shinobis. The woman squealed as she felt the penises sink more and more into her anus, both men panting in her ears.

"I'm going to come..."

"Me too." The ninjas bounced Kushina harder, determined to fill her anus with their seed. The woman only closed her eyes as she was shaken roughly, waiting for the sperm of Kumo's men, rich in yang's chakra.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" The redhead yelled in between her screams, on the verge of orgasm. "Wait, wait…pull out, pull out, pull them out!" The woman couldn't take it anymore and she orgasmed, dripping her vaginal juices on the floor, and her asshole squeezed the dicks of the men tighter than ever.

The men couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit!" The men didn't intend to feel each other's cum on their dicks, so in one quick move Kushina found herself back on her knees, two dicks being jerked off rapidly in front of her face, covered in sweat for all the action.

"Ahh..." The redhead moved the hair that covered her face to the side and opened her mouth wide, waiting for her reward, her hands raising her breasts and squeezing her nipples.

The third Raikage was the first to come, aiming his sperm at the mouth and face of the beautiful ninja, who swallowed as much as she could, moaning as she felt the rich Yang chakra that contained the semen run down through her throat. Watching the member softening, the woman began to caress the old man's testicles, turning her mouth to receive the prick of A, the fourth.

Grabbing the Konoha's girl by the hair, the younger blond man thrusted hard, feeling the woman choke on his cock... and with a bestial growl, the man came down the girl's throat, holding her head in and ignoring her complaints, his sperm filling Kushina with Yang chakra, finally relieving her of the deficit of the physical chakra.

Feeling the blond relax his grip, the girl stopped sucking his penis to try and catch her breath, now masturbating both men, who watched her with a smile of smugness and arrogance.

Kushina grinned back at them, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. She didn't expect the negotiations to have taken this course, but she did not complain.

It was far more pleasant than expected.

"Well..." The redhead's smile widens as she watches her lovers' members get hard again, their eyes fixed on her breasts covered in sweat, giving them a brightly look. "I think we can negotiate a new agreement, don't we?"

"All right, Uzumaki." The third Raikage crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "You convinced me to listen to you. Now, convince me that this agreement benefits me."

The youngest blond didn't speak, simply pressing the jounin's cheek with his penis, erect and ready to go on with the night.

The redhead just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, willing to convince the stubborn ninjas to not start a stupid war.

* * *

_"Well, I got the truce."_ Kushina thought as she walked silently through the ryokan, trying not to be seen, especially in her present state, naked and with obvious signs of having had sex, rough sex. _"I think I did a pretty good job."_

The redhead was covered in sweat, the result of her passionate "meeting" with Kumo's strongest men, and her body was full of marks, especially her breasts and butt, which were covered in red lines by the hands of the shinobis. The men were not gentle, and took advantage of the woman's deal to be as rough as they wanted.

Holding one hand to her chest, the Uzumaki absently collected some of the semen that covered her bust and brought it to her mouth, licking her fingers as she walked to her shared room with Mikoto.

Arriving at the bedroom, Kushina slowly opened the sliding door, trying not to wake her friend up, and stepped into the dark room, closing the shoji and stealthily moving across the tatami.

_"Weird, Miko-chan is not here."_ The Uzumaki was surprised to not find the Uchiha matriarch, until the door opened wide behind her, scaring the jounin.

Turning around and getting into a defensive position, the naked woman can only watch her friend in surprise, especially seeing her in such... vulgar conditions.

Mikoto stood in the doorway naked as the day she was born, as did her friend. But unlike the redhead, her body was covered in sperm, as if she had been painted white. Semen was falling from her lower holes and her hair was sticky and stuck to her breasts which, unlike her usual paleness, were as red as the hair of the Uzumaki woman, who watched the Uchiha walk to her bed with her mouth wide open.

"What happened to you Miko-chan?" The black-haired woman just looked at Kushina exhausted, noticing how she was in a more...presentable condition than she was. "You look awful."

"You took care of two stubborn men." Mikoto felt her legs wobble. "I had to deal with their whole contingent, and ours." Glaring at her friend, the ravenette continued. "So excuse me for not looking my best."

"Ohhh" Kushina replied shyly, feeling his friend's annoyance. Considering that both contingents, not counting each other's ambassadors, were eight people each... Mikoto had a lively night, the redhead concluded. "Well..." The Uzumaki tried to cheer up the other woman. "I got the treaty, that's great, isn't it?"

Mikoto threw her pillow at her, with all her might. Kushina really should learn to keep quiet sometime.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Next chapter of this saga are two options

1: Minato teaching Rin on how to do her duty as kunoichi.

2: Tsunade paying her debts with her body, to the landlord and his bodyguards.

3: Mito solves the rivalry between Madara and Hashirama the only way she knows.

4: Mikoto seduces Minato


End file.
